


Rising Tide

by kimposibl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Drama, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Castiel, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Promiscuity, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Sexism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimposibl/pseuds/kimposibl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omegas and betas comprise most of society with alphas forced to live in a separate area due to their violent history. The government's mating institutions allow for omegas to safely share their heats with an alpha of their choosing with the option of bonding with them. </p><p>Castiel is a thirty year old working professional omega and decides to share his heat with an alpha at the Institution. However, he did not expect the alpha to want more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel doesn’t really agree with their laws of sex segregation, but he understands the history behind it. Alphas are dangerous and aggressive, and they’ve caused many wars over omegas. Omegas, tired of being treated like property, managed to overthrow the Alpha rulers to establish a peaceful society of omegas and betas. Since then, alphas have been kept in highly secure but comfortable areas where they could work and get an education. He’s often looked over at the Alpha district in adjacent to his.

 

From what he’s learned from texts and other media, Alphas are physically powerful and intelligent but tend to think with their knots too much. Castiel doesn’t think it’s healthy to crowd them all together, but apparently the careful selection of mates by omegas and overall genial treatment of them seems to have calmed them down. Castiel sees the mated Alphas around his neighborhood (Alphas are allowed to live normal lives outside of the compounds once mated) and they are some of the nicest, friendliest people he knows. He’s had some run ins with terrible betas and omegas alike and crime still exists. Its not like they’re living in a utopia.

 

When alphas first present they’re given until the age of 18 before leaving home to enter the Alpha district. Parents struggle with having their children leave and some try to get them to disappear, but the government keeps tabs on every child born and how they present, and the census is very strict for this reason. Its illegal to assist an alpha who’s run away, but its very rare that that happens. Most families and most alpha young adults perceive it more as a temporary separation. Alphas successfully find their mates within five years of being in the alpha district. Some families arrange matings between their children to avoid sending the alpha child to the district.

 

When Castiel first presented as an omega, he was a little disappointed. He doesn’t want to be a slave to his heats even though heat suppressants are available. Omegas who don’t want to mate but want someone to share their heat with sign up with the mating institution to set up a safe and temporary union. Castiel’s good friend found her mate that way. She’s been pressuring him to give it a go but he’s still uncomfortable with the idea.

 

“Just sign up,” she said jovially, blonde hair moving with a toss of her head. “Its really safe, and you can look through a profile of alphas! That’s how I chose Sam.”

 

Castiel has actually looked through the Institution’s website to peruse the profiles. As he’s gotten older, he’s gotten used to the idea of sharing a heat with an Alpha. He’s pushing thirty and his mom won’t stop lecturing him about how his eggs are shriveling by the hour and how he’s wasting away his life. Domesticity doesn’t appeal to him. He’s seen many of his omega coworkers at the hospital stop working because they decided to become homemakers, and now Alphas are starting to dominate the workforce.

 

Not that its bad to want to stay home with your child. He’s starting to get that desire for a home with a family now that he’s nearing thirty so he can’t blame his omega compatriots. Every time he sees a child running around he gets an awful clenching in his chest. He likes his career. He likes his independence. But he also wants more. He isn’t opposed to having a family, but suddenly wanting it at this point, at the height of his career, is what gives him pause.

 

“You won’t have to mate right away,” Jess explained. She had her arm around her swelling belly and Cas couldn’t fight the envy and joy he felt at seeing her positively glowing. “You can go on dates. Sharing a heat is a great way to know if you’re compatible. I just got lucky with my first alpha.”

 

“Your only alpha,” the towering mate said in mock sternness, wrapping an arm around her shouldesr and kissing her temple. Seeing something like that made Castiel want the same thing so terribly.

 

Which is why on his thirtieth birthday, he stops taking his suppressants and contacts the institution.

 

\--

 

Castiel is nervous. The room is very nice and clean with a king sized bed, a minifridge with water and juice (no alcohol, not safe for a heat), a full bath, and a TV. It’s like a room in a love hotel. Well, technically it kind of is one, except its legal and not cheap. The government subsidizes some of it, as they encourage matings, but for extra luxuries, that’s on the omega’s dime. Alpha’s don’t pay for it since they have their own tax system that contributes to the institution.

 

The alpha Castiel chose is about his age, which is pretty rare. Most alphas like to shack up with the first omega that takes them, and its really surprising that this one hasn’t already been taken. Maybe he just wasn’t compatible with any omegas despite his incredibly good looks. He works at an auto shop but doesn’t have a college degree, which is fine. Some elitist omegas have a certain criteria, but Castiel honestly browsed through and chose someone who is his type. It’s sharing a heat, not a mating, and in about an hour he really won’t care if the knot plugging him up belongs to someone with a bachelor’s in finance unless it affected the alpha’s ability to fuck.

 

His heat is coming up on him really fast and the alpha is late.

 

“This is so stupid,” Castiel mutters to himself, loosening his tie. As soon as he felt his heat coming on, he left the hospital and drove straight to the institution. Only Jess knows where he is.

 

Just then the door opens, and Castiel turns towards it so quickly he nearly falls over. The alpha is covered in grease and sweat, and holy shit the scents make Castiel’s internal body temperature rise a degree and slick sluice down his thighs. The alpha looks way better in person.

 

“I…I’m Castiel,” he says, trying to smile. The Alpha continues to stare at him and Castiel doesn’t know what to make of it. Alphas are given a less detailed profile of the omega who requests them, but maybe this one finds Castiel unattractive in persom or his scent unpleasant?

 

Dean Winchester closes the door behind him and crosses the room. He takes Castiel’s elbow, and Castiel bites back a moan at the firm grip. Dean is even better looking at this distance. His profile picture has to be a few years old. This man before him is more filled out with muscles and his eyes are greener. He’s a few inches taller than Castiel and smells so perfect. The heady musk makes his head spin.

 

“Castiel, huh?” Dean growls, his face inches from Castiel’s. He looks angry but the pupils of his eyes are blown with lust. They trail from his hair down to his feet and settle back on his lips. Castiel feels a gush of slick leave him and whimpers pathetically. He’s never shared a heat with anyone before and this is terribly humiliating. Dean pushes him on the bed and heads for the bathroom.

 

Castiel wipes the sweat off his forehead and takes a few breaths. What the hell just happened? Is he being rejected? But the door is wide open and Dean is stripping. The shower turns on. Castiel’s eyes widen when he catches of glimpse of Dean’s hard cock. Maybe he is in over his head, but he wants that in him now. Should he join him in the shower? Would that make him too needy? But alphas are supposed to like that….

 

Taking a calming breath, he takes off his trench coat and sheds his suit jacket. His shirt is soaked through with sweat and he feels itchy with the need to be touched. He takes off his tie and starts unbuttoning his shirt, his fingers trembling so badly he has to try a few times. The shower turns off and Castiel fights back a whimper of need. He’s had heats before that he’s taken care of himself (many years ago) but this hunger is something else. Is it because there’s an alpha there with him? Something in Dean’s scent must have set him off.

 

Castiel finally sheds his shirt when Dean steps into the room, damp from the water. Castiel swallows audibly and stands, looking anywhere but at the monster protruding from Dean’s body. “I-I’ll um, sh….” Castiel clenches his fists so hard that his nails bite into his palms, hoping the pain will distract him. Dean’s scent is muted so he isn’t as distracted. Dean corners him by the bed.

 

“No, you smell incredible,” he says, huskily. He trails his calloused fingers down Castiel’s torso, causing the muscles to twitch. He slowly undoes Castiel’s belt and pants. The omega can’t think through the haze circling his brain. Dean maintains eye contact with him as he pulls down Castiel’s boxers. “I’d have heard about you if you’ve been here before.”

 

“I haven’t,” Castiel says, eyes fluttering shut as Dean’s hand trails back towards the cleft of his ass. The fingers wipe along his inner thigh, collecting the slick there. Dean brings it up to his lips and licks his fingers clean. He moans at the taste, and before Castiel knows what’s happening to his, Dean his crushing their mouths together.

 

Its as if a dam suddenly broke, letting the water rush out in a violent gush. Their kiss is rough, filled with teeth and lips and tongue, and Castiel can taste copper along with spice and a hint of coffee. Dean is growling something, easily lifting Castiel and laying him on the bed. Castiel can feel the hard, hot length of Dean’s cock pressing against him and he thrusts his hips, rubbing it with his diminutive cock by comparison.

 

“Dean, please,” Castiel says as Dean nips and kisses his way down his body. There are bruises in the wake of his lips, and Castiel would have complained any other time but he likes the small marks of ownership. Not that Dean owns him. If anything, it would be the other away aro – “Oh,” he groans when Dean wraps his mouth around his erection. Dean licks and sucks at him earnestly, causing Castiel to come embarrassingly quickly. The Alpha swallows then laves at his sensitive cock almost lovingly. Castiel’s lust abates for a bit.

 

“Sorry,” Castiel says between gasps of air. His hands release the sheets where he gripped them, his fingers aching. He can feel Dean’s chest rumble with a purr against his legs before they’re being split wide open. Castiel yelps as Dean pushes his thighs up, nearly bending him in half. He would protest at the awkward angle except Dean is licking his perineum and moving back towards his entrance, thereby shutting off his brain. Castiel moans as Dean sticks his tongue into him and bites at the wrinkled flesh. “Oh my god,” he whimpers, feeling the lust returning to him.

 

With the way Dean looks hovering over him, his bronze skin tight and sweaty over defined muscles makes him think that he died and went to sex heaven. The utter bliss on Dean’s face makes Castiel feel even hotter, and he’ll be damned if he doesn’t at least take some initiative. The omega part of him wants to please the alpha.

 

“Stop,” Castiel says, trying to struggle out of Dean’s hold on him. Dean growls and nips at his inner thigh, and Castiel’s cock throbs at the pain. Castiel has heard of Alphas completely losing themselves during an omega’s heat, only driven by the biological imperative to make pups and slate their lust, but this is his heat, dammit! He wants just as much as Dean does and he should be able to take his pleasure, too.

 

“I want to suck your cock,” Castiel says, on the verge of crying in frustration. Dean’s mouth doesn’t stop but his eyes open and focus on his. “Please, I need it.” Dean gives a hard suck to the skin adjacent to his entrance and pulls his head back. He smirks at Castiel.

 

“I don’t think you can handle that, Cas,” he replies, his voice throaty and deep with lust. Castiel squirms out of Dean’s hold and gets up onto his knees to be level with the other male. Dean looks amused, but Castiel would very much like to wipe that smirk off his face. “Just let me take care of you.”

 

Castiel bares his teeth and tackles Dean. Dean lets him pin him, and Castiel licks off the bit of slick on Dean’s chin before quickly moving down to the Alpha’s cock. Its nearly as thick as his wrist and the base where the knot is growing looks about half formed. Dean’s scent here is amazing though, and Castiel dives in, starting at the base first. He buries his nose in the trimmed pubic hair and inhales as he drags his tongue along the swelling flesh. Dean makes a strangled noise and a hand comes into Castiel’s hair. Castiel purrs and looks up at Dean as he kisses and licks along the sides of the turgid flesh. Dean is propped up on his other elbow, watching him intently.

 

“Thought you were gonna suck my cock, little omega.” Dean’s grip tightens in his hair when Castiel sucks loudly on the tip. He can’t possibly fit even half of it into his mouth, but he won’t let that intimidate him to trying. Dean curses as Castiel swallows around a quarter of it and wraps his hands around the rest. The omega moans at the salty taste of skin and the bitterness of precum. Dean’s cock pulses, filling his mouth another dose of bitterness, and suddenly Castiel is being pushed off. Dean arranges himself behind Castiel and raises the omega’s hips. Castiel drops to his elbows and bows his back, presenting properly. Dean grips his ass cheeks and spreads them apart. He rubs his cocks against the wet hole, the tip teasing the edges but never going in.

 

Castiel snarls over his shoulder, “Hurry up and fuck me, you useless alpha!” When Dean enters him in one long, hard thrust, Castiel screams because holy shit, this is exactly what he needed. Dean’s cock fills him completely, utterly, and perfectly, and once the alpha starts moving Castiel can’t remember his own name. Each thrust brushes right up against his cervix and if he’d known he’d feel like this in heat with an alpha he would have done this a long time ago. Dean’s hands are hot on his hips and his knot tugs on his entrance as it brushes in an out of him.

 

“Oh, Dean, fuck me,” Castiel says insensibly, his instincts completely taking over. He can’t think beyond the alpha drilling into him, about to knot him and fill him with enough cum to give him quadruplets. “Give me your cum and breed me!”

 

“God, you’re perfect,” Dean growls, his thrusts becoming more erratic. “Fuck!” He thrusts deep into Castiel and comes with a guttural moan, grinding his hips to get as deep as he can. His knot swells, locking them into to place, and Castiel’s orgasm hits him so hard he nearly passes out. He can feel Dean pulsing inside him, and the euphoria of possibly becoming pregnant makes him dizzy. The feeling will last for a few more minutes until it fades into the need to cuddle and scent each other. Had they bonded properly, the feeling would have lasted for a couple hours. Right now, exhaustion is kicking in and Castiel wants to sleep.

 

“You ok?” Dean asks after a few minutes. Castiel opens his eyes and realizes he must have dozed off. His shoulders hurt from the awkward position and his legs are achy. Wordlessly, they arrange themselves so that their lying on their sides, still stuck together.

 

“I’m too old for this,” Castiel groans. Dean’s body is warm behind his, and his scent is earthy and pleasant. It makes his head swim pleasantly and his chest warm with content. Dean wraps an arm around him and Castiel lets him. The alpha kisses the back of his neck where a bonding bite would have been.

 

“Are you staying for the rest of your heat?”

 

Castiel doesn’t answer because he’s already asleep.

 

-

 

Castiel wakes up with the urge to use the bathroom. The lights are off and he’s under the blanket. Dean is spooned behind him, one arm wrapped around his waist possessively and the other tucked under his neck. Castiel feels warm and comfortable but his bladder is screaming at him so slowly untangles himself from Dean, instantly feeling cold without the alpha’s heat. He covers up his side of the bed carefully and watches Dean’s shoulder rise and fall with each breath.

 

He only anticipated spending one night at the institution, but he finds himself wanting to stay longer. They warned him about getting attached to his alpha and that staying for more than one night increases the chance of mating. The institution provided him with a strong dosage of heat suppressants should he decide to interrupt his heat and leave in case the heat didn’t work out, and he’s already on birth control. The problem is, it’s not that easy to just walk away after having met such a compatible alpha. Most omegas don’t find their mate on the first try. Some alphas find a heat scent of an omega so repulsive they have to leave, in which case the omega’s second pick would be asked to come in. Despite biological imperatives, optimal mates are chosen by scent compatibility. One may be attracted to another’s scent but if the other doesn’t like it, a successful mating could not take place. Castiel hasn’t known many friends with that problem, but its more common in arranged matings. Once bonded, the mated pair has a scent that only they would find attractive in each other. To others, they smell neutral.

 

Finding a bondmate would have been nice, and although Castiel enjoyed sharing his heat with an alpha he decides that it would be better if he didn’t get attached to his first alpha. The romantic part of him still wants to fall in love the way betas do – through courtship and non-scent related compatibility. Dean is gorgeous, and he’s amazing in bed, a true alpha’s alpha in terms of masculinity. But maybe he isn’t for Castiel. There are so many alphas available. For Jess and other omegas, maybe something special happened where they knew that an alpha was The One after the first round of heat. Castiel isn’t sure if that happened just now. Besides, now that he’s gotten over his trepidation, he can actively pursue a mate.

 

His heat won’t return for another couple of hours, and with his head momentarily cleared he decides he doesn’t want to spend the rest of his heat with Dean. Its dangerous. And maybe that’s something he’d like to share with his bonded mate.

 

Castiel doesn’t want to be ‘that person’ but it would be awkward for him to stay without his heat. He really likes Dean though so he slips out and leaves a note for him with the receptionist.

 

“You didn’t enjoy your time here?” she asks curiously. “You smell wonderful though.” Castiel fights back a blush.

 

“Thank you, miss,” he says because this girl can’t be older than twenty-five. “I just don’t want to bond right now.”

 

“Oh that’s alright.” She leans in conspiratorially and Castiel leans in too. “Dean is really popular though. Some other omega might snatch him up!”

 

Something in Castiel’s chest clenches in jealousy, and the part of his brain that has doubts about his decision is kicking him. “Yes, why hasn’t he mated yet?”

 

“I think he’s just like the typical alpha. There are some in here who like being heat servicers. Even when they scent a perfectly good match, they won’t initiate a date or stay for the entire heat of an omega.”

 

“Why didn’t you guys say anything!” Castiel hisses. The girl, Meg Masters, holds her hands up in placation.

 

“Hey, I don’t make the rules around here. And we’re hopeful that they’ll get mates, but they bring in a lot of clientele so we don’t really make this an issue.”

 

“You’re whoring him out.”

 

“That’s a pretty big leap, but he’s not complaining and neither are we. No one’s forcing him to do this.” She gives him a pitying look, her dark wavy hair accentuating her soft, pale face. “If its any consolation, he’s usually the one leaving the room right about now.”

 

Castiel thinks back to the darkened room and the blanket. He doesn’t remember turning the lights off or getting under the covers. Dean must have done that and fallen back into bed with him. But its too late now because he can’t go back in there without being in heat. Besides, if Dean likes sleeping with omegas in heat, who is he to cramp his style?

 

“You’ll hear from me again,” he says.

 

“See ya, blue eyes.”

 

Castiel returns to work the following day. He’s still feeling nauseous from the strong dosage of heat suppressants, but he can still function around his patients. He’s more comfortable with the idea of telling his friends where he’s been and when the questions come, he tells them he didn’t find a compatible mate. They optimistically tell him that he’ll find his true mate soon.

 

“Alphas are really attracted to successful omegas, so don’t worry about your age,” one of his alpha colleagues tells him. Castiel isn’t apologetic about the coffee he “accidentally” spills on the other male's cell phone.

 

“Hey, have you heard of Dean?” Castiel asks another one of his alpha colleagues later that night. He’s a great cardiologist though he tends to be very blunt, which isn’t great for patient interaction, but he’s working on his subtlety after a harsh speaking to from the director.

 

“Yeah, I know him,” Victor says, pouring himself a cup of coffee. They’re the only ones in the break room right now. He gives Castiel a look. “Oh, please don’t tell me….” At the omega’s silence, he shakes his head. “Sorry, man.”

 

“Sorry for what?” Castiel asks in confusion.

 

“He left you, right? I know of a few omegas he’s done that to. He’s a typical knothead so don’t let him get to you. There are way better alphas in the Institution.”

 

“Why is that?” Castiel shouldn’t really care. He spent one fantastic night with the alpha but he’s curious. Alphas usually want to start families as much as omegas do. Ironically enough, the mating imperative is stronger in alphas than in betas or omegas. It has to do more with possession than love or compatibility, but all the same.

 

Victor sips at his Styrofoam cup and shakes his head. “Dunno. He’s always been like that though. Maybe he’s just waiting for the right omega.” He looks at Castiel. “His loss.”

 

Castiel’s mouth twitches upward in a smile. “Thanks, Vic.”

 

“Hey, I think I saw his brother around. Sam Winchester.”

 

“What?” Castiel says, shocked.

 

“Yeah, big dude. Long hair. Can’t miss him. Those two were inseparable.” Victor’s pager starts going off and the alpha curses, finishing his coffee and staring at the little black device. “Gotta go. Later.”

 

Castiel leans against the counter. Sam is Jessica’s bond mate and Castiel remembers Jessica mentioning that he has an older brother still in the alpha district.

 

At the end of his shift, Castiel checks his phone and sees a few missed calls and several texts. Two calls are from his mother, one from Jessica, and the last from an unfamiliar number. When he opens his text message inbox, he sees three are from Jessica and two from the same unfamiliar number.

 

‘Its Dean. Just wondering if you might want to get some coffee later?’

 

‘I’d like to see you again.’

 

Castiel reads and responds to his best friend before staring at Dean’s texts. Its nearly three am so he’ll type something later.

 

He forgets about Dean’s texts the next day but remembers it when he’s at home eating dinner from a carton and watching a terrible television show. He takes out his phone and stares at it.

 

Dean didn’t smell terrible to him. The alpha actually smelled very, very pleasant. Just the thought of it alone makes Castiel’s lower abdomen tighten. But more than that, Dean clearly has issues. He’s either a giant dick or misunderstood, and either way, should he get mixed up with someone like that? Castiel has the luxury to be picky. Sure, he’s getting older and alphas can be just as selective, but Castiel is a catch for an omega. He isn’t low in self-esteem to think otherwise but he’s not egotistical enough to think he can get anyone he wants.

 

However Dean is the one initiating contact. Maybe he thinks Castiel is a potential bondmate? Shouldn’t that be enough for Castiel to give the alpha a try? Asshole alphas do like to sleep around if an omega presents him or herself to them. Hell, Castiel went solely based on looks (and age, but mostly looks) when choosing an alpha to share his heat with. They essentially used each other. Dean clearly wants to try for more. Castiel hasn’t dated in while, and it wouldn’t hurt to get to learn more about the alpha. He did smell pretty good.

 

‘Sorry. Busy with work. Will this Saturday night work? I’m done at 9pm. – Castiel’

 

He puts his phone down and it immediately vibrates. He picks it up.

 

‘No worries! Saturday will be awesome. I’ll meet you at the eastern gate. Thanks, Dean.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel have their first date. More of Dean's past is revealed and it isn't very pleasant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd and slightly rushed. This chapter might be a little lame. Sorry!

On Thursday, Castiel goes to Jessica’s home for dinner. Sam is there, of course, and Castiel suspects he knows about him and Dean (he assumes they are still close by what Victor said). Jessica’s belly is rounder and bigger than when Castiel saw her last, so they spend most of the time talking about her and her growing baby. She’s throwing a baby shower after she gives birth, and Castiel offers to have it at his place. It’s a small condo but he doesn’t want her and Sam to have to deal with any mess.

 

“Oh, how was your visit to the Institution?” she asks excitedly, cutting portions of cherry pie. Castiel glances nervously at Sam. Jessica notices this. “Honey, we’re going to have omega talk,” she tells her mate, hinting at him to leave.

 

“I don’t mind,” Sam says amicably. “Just as long as there aren’t any details.” Jessica rolls her eyes.

 

“I’m sure Cas does.”

 

“Well, its involving his brother so I had a few questions for him, actually,” Castiel says, looking pointedly at Sam. Jessica takes a seat, a look of concern and anger crossing her pretty features.

 

“You chose Dean?” she starts incredulously. “Why didn’t you tell me? I mean, it’s none of my business but he’s not exactly the best alpha! Argh, I’m sorry, Sam, but this is the last straw. I am going to march up to the Institution and –“

 

“Jess, its ok,” Castiel explains hurriedly. She knows about Dean too? “Well, I mean, he didn’t hurt me. I was doubtful so I left first. I’m the one to blame.” Jess immediately shuts her mouth and breathes through her nose. Sam rubs her back soothingly.

 

“I already explained my brother’s behavior to Jess,” Sam begins slowly, “but Dean really likes you Cas, so I really hope his reputation doesn’t affect your feelings for him.”

 

“I left before I knew all that. The circumstances weren’t optimal. I shouldn’t have started with my heat first,” Castiel elaborates.

 

“It’s a great way to test compatibility, though,” Sam argues. “I mean, you felt compatible with Dean, right?”

 

Castiel pokes at his piece of pie. “Yes,” he responds reluctantly.

 

“That’s great,” the alpha says with a smile, “because he really, really likes you. I think he’s crazy about you.”

 

“Sam….” Castiel begins hesitantly.

 

“Please, just hear me out. Dean really hates the alpha district. Our parents died before I presented, and since Dean was an alpha and an orphan, he got put into the district before he was eighteen. No foster home wanted him. As soon as I presented, I asked to live with him in the district, and since then, he’s supported us while I went to school. He got a job as a mechanic working in Southside during the day and bartended at night. He worked really hard to pay for my education, and I’m a lawyer because of him.”

 

“That’s very commendable,” Castiel says sincerely. “I’m sorry the system treated you that way.” He didn’t know an alpha as handsome and smart as Sam came from an unfortunate background. Some individuals fall through the cracks simply because the system is skewed to put alphas at a disadvantage. It’s not right but there aren’t many people fighting for change. “But that just means Dean is an excellent brother.”

 

“He hates what happened to us, and he deliberately hurts omegas because of it.” Sam rubs the ring on Jess’s finger where her hand rests on the table. “It’s no excuse. And he’s a real dick for it. He shouldn’t want anything to do with omegas but….” He shrugs, trailing off. Castiel understands what he’s getting at without completely giving his brother away. Dean likes heat sex. What alpha wouldn’t?

 

“This really has nothing to do with me, Sam,” Castiel says. “I left because that wasn’t what I wanted. If you think his reputation precedes him that wasn’t true in my case.”

 

“I just wanted to clear the air. I don’t want it to cause complications. People will talk if they know you’re with him. But give him a chance, please.” Sam gives him a pleading, puppy eyed look, and Jess has complained about how unfair it is many times. Castiel can see why.

 

“I agreed to get coffee with him this Saturday,” he says offhandedly.

 

Sam grins. “I know.”

 

\--

 

Saturday rolls around. Castiel is kept at the hospital an hour late so he texts Dean to let him know he couldn’t meet him on time. It is nearly eleven when Castiel drives up to the eastern gate.

 

The alpha is leaning against the door of his car, a 1967 Impala by the looks of it (Cas knows a few things about older cars). Dean looks great in jeans and a plaid shirt underneath a leather jacket. His entire ensemble and body language just screams ‘alpha’. Castiel parks his Prius in the parking lot by the gate and checks in. All omegas need to be accounted for when entering and exiting the alpha district. It can be dangerous for an unmated omega entering alone. Likewise, if unmated alphas exit for whatever reason (there are exceptions), they have to have a permit.

 

Dean’s face lights up when he sees Castiel.

 

“Sorry to have kept you waiting,” Castiel says, shivering slightly. Its late in the fall so temperatures are pretty low. How long was Dean waiting for him?

 

“Its alright,” the alpha says cheerily, opening the car door for him. Castiel slips inside. Dean hurriedly enters the driver’s side. “I’m glad you made it.” Castiel gives him a smile. Dean stares at him, his eyes flickering over every part of the omega’s face.

 

“What?” Castiel asks self-consciously. He took a quick shower at the hospital since he got puked on and hasn’t shaved in a couple days. Maybe Dean doesn’t like the way Castiel looks without heat pheromones influencing him?

 

“Nothing,” Dean says, turning away and starting the engine. Classic rock plays quietly on the radio. The car smells like leather, exhaust, and Dean. It’s wonderful. “How was work?”

 

“Exhausting,” Castiel says simply, stretching out slightly. “What about you?”

 

“Nothing exciting. Just labor intensive. I don’t even know what you do.”

 

“I’m a physician specializing in Emergency Medicine.”

 

Dean whistles. “Wow, that’s pretty cool.”

 

“It can be.”

 

“I’ve seen a lot of things on ‘Sex Sent me to the ER’. Get anything like that?”

 

Castiel gives him a cryptic smile. “You’d be surprised.”

 

All the respectable coffee shops are closed so Dean offers to make him coffee at his place. He lives in a studio apartment modestly furnished with a bed, dining table and a huge flatscreen TV. He has an expresso machine however and Castiel has a better opinion of the alpha already.

 

“It’s a gift from Sammy,” Dean explains, turning on the machine and letting it warm up. “He’s so pretentious now, that big shot.”

 

“Sam Winchester? He’s bonded to a good friend of mine.”

 

“You know each other?” Dean says, paling slightly. Castiel nods. “Did he say anything? He never told me he knew you!”

 

“He really admires you. He’ll tell you if you ask him.”

 

Dean grabs creamer from his fridge. He makes them each a shot of expresso and has Castiel tell him how much creamer he likes. Castiel likes his coffee on the verge of being sweeter than bitter. “He’d do something like that,” Dean agrees fondly.

 

They sit at the dining table and talk about other parts of their personalities. Dean likes cars and working out, but he’s also a huge nerd and knows everything about Star Trek and Star Wars. In the middle of his rant about the latest Hobbit movie installment, Castiel’s stomach gives a loud growl.

 

“Did you eat?” Dean asks worriedly.

 

“Ah, I forgot,” Castiel says sheepishly. He often forgets to eat when he’s doing his rounds and consultations at times. Dean gets up and opens a drawer in his kitchen. He comes back with a stack of menus.

 

“These are all open until 3 am.”

 

Dean orders them Thai food. It delivers to his place and despite Castiel’s protests, Dean pays. Too tired to argue, Castiel decides that he’ll leave some money before he leaves.

 

They eat and watch The Usual Suspects on Netflix. Dean has seen the movie so many times he sometimes recites the lines along with the characters. Castiel finds it endearing that Dean is a movie buff and a nerd. Castiel admitted that he’s never seen the movie or read any Tolkein books. Dean joked about kicking him out.

 

It’s nearly 2 am, and Castiel fell asleep sometime after putting his head down on the table. Dean is shaking him awake.

 

“Hey, wanna go to sleep?” he asks. The TV is off and the rest of the studio is dark.

 

“I should go,” Castiel says, wiping the drool off from his arm with his shirt. He’d just had a thirteen hour shift and the exhaustion had hit him all at once.

 

“You can’t drive, and I can’t take you back to your place. Sleep here.”

 

Castiel is too tired to argue. He slips off his shoes and undresses down to his boxers and undershirt. He climbs into the bed with a sigh, the cool sheets sliding pleasantly along his skin. Its smells like Dean, and he blissfully wraps himself up in the blankets. He barely registers Dean climbing into bed along with him.

 

“Goodnight Cas.”

 

“Mm.”

 

Castiel wakes up and its still dark in the room. He’s wrapped around Dean like an octopus and Dean has an arm around his shoulder. Castiel inhales the spicy, slightly musky scent of Dean’s skin and goes back to sleep.

 

The next time he wakes up, the room is still dark and Dean is spooning him from behind. Castiel opens his eyes and blinks away the blurriness of sleep. He looks at the clock on the blu ray player on Dean’s shelf of movies and sees that its one fifteen. He groans.

 

“You ok?” Dean asks in his hair, his voice husky with sleep. Castiel shifts and rolls onto his back.

 

“Yeah, just overslept.” He pauses and adds as an after thought, “Your bed is very nice.”

 

“It’s Sleep Number. You can adjust your side if you want.” Dean lets his arm stay draped across Castiel’s torso. Castiel moves his hand and it bumps into something hot and hard. He immediately flinches and moves away.

 

“I should get up.”

 

“Its Sunday,” Dean protests, more awake now. Castiel mentally recounts the types of drugs he’d give to a patient with cardiac arrhythmia and their active ingredients. “I make really awesome hot cakes.”

 

Castiel relaxes when he’s sure that he won’t leak slick all over Dean’s sheets because even though he wants to do this right, he’s still very physically attracted to Dean. Being surrounded in Dean’s scent doesn’t help either. The hint of musk on the sheets teases at Castiel’s memory of the alpha’s arousal.

 

“If you wanna hop into the shower I can give you extra clothes to wear,” Dean offers. Castiel nods and gets up. He stretches and his joints pop into place. He can’t remember the last time he rested so well.

 

Dean leaves him clothes outside the door to the bathroom. Castiel puts on the well-worn shirt and an orange and green plaid button down over it. The jeans are slightly too big but Dean gave him a belt to wear. He looks at himself in the mirror and gargles with Dean’s mouth wash. He’ll just have to shave when he gets home. Not only is he dressed in an alpha’s clothes, he also used Dean’s body wash. Its enough to make any alpha go crazy with possessiveness. Perhaps he shouldn’t have used the shampoo.  

 

He opens the door and smells bacon. Dean is in the kitchen in boxers and a t-shirt, a spatula in one hand and a coffee cup in the other. Dean turns to him and smiles, his entire face lighting up. Castiel didn’t think it was possible for the alpha to look more handsome, but seeing him so happy transforms him to another level of attractiveness completely.

 

“I made you coffee. Tell me if it’s the way you like it.” He gestures to a white mug with ‘I heart books’ on it. Castiel takes a sip and gives a soft sigh.

 

“Its great. Thank you.”

 

Dean stares at him for a moment longer before returning to the bacon. “Five more minutes.”

 

“Need any help?”

 

“No. Just relax, doctor.”

 

Castiel gives him a look but searches for his phone. Its nearly out of battery when he finds it. He has three missed calls, all from his mother. “Do you have a charger? It’s a micro port.”

 

“Yeah, by the bed. Just unplug my phone.”

 

Dean finishes with the bacon and places them on paper towels to get rid of some of the grease. Castiel joins him at the table where pancakes, glasses of milk, and a bowl of chopped strawberries await them. There’s also syrup from Canada.

 

“Thank you for making breakfast,” Castiel says.

 

“Thank you for staying the night.” Dean lifts his fork and watches Castiel put two pancakes on his plate and two on Dean’s. Castiel serves his own bacon and strawberries. “Listen, I’ve been meaning to ask, why’d you leave in the middle of your heat?”

 

Castiel has been expecting Dean to ask this entire time so he isn’t surprised by the question. He turns to him. “I’m really sorry about that. It was rude. It was the first time I spent my heat with an alpha and I realized that I was approaching mating the wrong way. It was kind of like an ice breaker. That’s all. It’s nothing you did. The sex was incredible.”

 

“I’m your first alpha?” Dean whispers in astonishment. Castiel resists the urge to roll his eyes. Of course Dean would only focus on that detail. “You’ve never….”

 

“I had a beta boyfriend for a while so I had a few heats with him. Heats are different with alphas for obvious reasons.”

 

“You say you approached mating the wrong way. So if not through sharing a heat, then through like dating and courtship?”

 

Castiel feels his ears heat up. “Yes.”

 

Dean puts bacon onto his plate, looking visibly more optimistic. “I can definitely work with that.”

 

“Are you implying that you want to be my bond mate?” Castiel asks jokingly. Dean stops and fixes him with a serious expression.

 

“Maybe it was one sided but when we shared your heat but…I honestly felt that you are my true mate. I don’t know what you’ve heard about me, but by now you probably know that I don’t do this with anyone. Seeing you right now, smelling you, you have no idea what it’s doing to me, Cas.” Castiel swallows hard and looks at his food. Dean lets out a nervous chuckle. “But maybe its karma, you know? I finally find someone I wanna be with and he doesn’t want to be my mate.”

 

Castiel licks his lips. “Dean, its not like that. You’re very desirable and you could have any omega you want. This is just new to me.”

 

“You could have any alpha you want, Cas. You’re perfect. You’re awesome in bed, smart, and fuckin sexy. I get this feeling that someone else will snatch you away and I know its not my decision but let me try.”

 

“You don’t have to grovel, Dean,” the omega says lightly. “Trust me when I say that I feel the same way.” A part of Dean’s bravado cracks. Castiel waits with bated breath as the brunet leans in closer.

 

“May I kiss you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Dean’s lips devour his as if the man is starving for him instead of food. Castiel kisses back as good as he gets. Dean must have remembered Castiel’s kinks because he rakes a hand through his hair and tugs. Castiel moans and the scent of his slick overpowers the bacon and pancakes. Dean forcibly pushes himself away, his eyes dilated.

 

“Slow,” he repeats to himself, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths. “Slow.”

 

The display of self-restraint makes Castiel burn for Dean, but that would defeat the purpose. “Thank you,” Castiel says, turning back to his food when Dean releases him. He shifts uncomfortably in his seat. “Do you have another pair of boxers?”

 

\--

 

Since it’s a nice day out, Castiel insists on going outside. He hardly gets any time off during the day, and when he does its usually on a weekday and he uses it to run errands. He doesn’t have to work so much, but he’s been saving up in case he starts a family. His family is rich and paid for his schooling. With what he’s saved so far he could buy a nice house in the suburbs and put three kids through medical school.  He never considered if his mate would have money but his omega mother taught him long ago to be independent so that no alpha could boss him around, financially or otherwise.

 

Dean is reluctant but eventually agrees. He lives just outside of downtown, so they plan to walk to a place for drinks. They’re on the street in front of Dean’s complex when a woman exits right after them.

 

“Hey, Winchester,” she says, drawing their attention. She’s tall and dressed in jeans with a black bomber jacket. Her fiery red hair bounces with each of her confident steps. Castiel doesn’t have to scent her to know that she’s an alpha.

 

“Abaddon,” Dean drawls, standing closer to Castiel. She stops in front of them and smiles at the omega, her teeth white and predatory behind her red lips.

 

“Hello. It’s rare to see an omega around these parts. I’m Abaddon.” She holds out her hand. Castiel takes it without hesitation. Female alphas are very rare, and they’re not considered a risk with the government. Some like to live outside of the district but most find themselves living within it since they prefer to bond with other alphas.

 

“I’m Castiel,” he says confidently, shaking her hand firmly. Her grin widens.

 

“We’re actually leaving so….” Dean cuts in.

 

“I just wanted to say hi. Don’t get so overprotective.” Abaddon touches Castiel’s arm. “Nice meeting you.” She glances at the other alpha. “Bye, Dean,” she says wryly, walking away. Castiel watches her leave.

 

“Sorry, she’s my neighbor. Bit of a handful.”

 

“Seems great to me,” Castiel says as they start walking. Having met an alpha woman is like catching a glimpse of a giant squid. It doesn’t really happen.

 

“Are you sure you want to go into town?”

 

“Dean, its fine. I’m not in heat so I can be in the presence of alphas, you know.” Castiel has worked with unbonded alphas before. They’re not complete animals. Dean looks doubtful but doesn’t push the issue.

 

They go to a sportsbar named Harvelle’s Roadhouse which Dean promises has awesome cheeseburgers. As soon as they walk through the door, almost every head turns towards them. There are a few unbonded alphas who have no doubt scented Castiel. Ignoring the looks, they sit in a booth, and a pretty young blonde approaches them. She greets Dean with familiarity. She smells like an omega but is obviously bonded.

 

“What can I get you guys?” she asks. Dean orders a beer on draft and Castiel orders the same. “Comin’ right up.” She winks at Castiel before leaving.

 

“That’s Jo and this is her family’s place. Been here her whole life,” Dean explains. Families living in the district have an option to send their omega children to school elsewhere, and most of them do. It isn’t the best environment to raise omegas but many are very happy here. Castiel treats omegas who leave the district for care and they’re very well adjusted if not for the occasional bouts of sexism from uncouth alphas.

 

“I’m glad she wasn’t separated from her family,” Castiel says.

 

“Yeah.”

 

Jo comes back with their drinks and they order some appetizers. Dean takes a sip of his beer, his eyes never leaving Castiel. The omega shifts slightly and looks towards the bar. A couple of alphas are still staring right at him. He knows that they can’t be real threats to him, but he still feels a little uncomfortable. Some alphas are still more driven by their knots than brains.

 

“D’you watch sports, Cas?” Dean asks, pulling him into small talk. Castiel smiles at him and Dean’s posture relaxes.

 

“Not really.”

 

\--

 

They drive back to east gate close to eleven that night. Castiel has a morning shift but the extra hour he spent kissing Dean on the bed which nearly went to dangerous territory was worth the sleep. He is pretty sure he has a mark on his neck but its nothing a collared shirt won’t hide.

 

“I had a really great time, Cas,” Dean says once they’ve stopped by the gate. He turns off the engine, the muffler no longer rumbling. “If you get a day off, I’d like it if you could stop by my work.”

 

“Sure,” Castiel replies. “Where is it? Sam mentioned you work in Southside.”

 

“Yeah, its Singer’s Auto Shop, just off of Reservoir Avenue.”

 

“I’ll text you. Thanks for everything.” His hand is on the door handle, but he doesn’t want to leave. He takes a deep breath through his nose, imprinting the smell of Dean and leather, and opens the door. Dean’s hand gently catches his elbow. Castiel looks back.

 

“Good night, Cas,” he says. “See you soon.”

 

“Good night, Dean.” Castiel closes the door behind him.

 

\--

 

Castiel gets a day off on Thursday so he texts Dean to let him know he’ll come by the shop with lunch. Dean is only too ecstatic for Castiel drop by and doesn’t care what he brings. Castiel stops by a small deli and orders something he thinks Dean will like (that is, with a lot of meat and little condiments).

 

Southside is an industrial area where unbonded alphas can work with state approval. Its been steadily expanding with out of state companies establishing branches there and their economy is doing well. There’s a fair mix of sexes and unbonded and bonded individuals, but there are very strict laws in place to keep any problems from arising. Alpha rights advocates see it as an opportunity to integrate unbonded alphas back into omega and beta society so very few alphas want to do anything to jeopardize that. Overall, it’s a great ten mile square foot plot of land full of businesses, stores, and restaurants. There are no residential areas as of yet despite the growing interest for them.

 

Singer’s Auto Shop looks modest but its parking lot is filled with cars. The receptionist brings Castiel through the office to the garage where Dean is working under a black BMW. The beta woman leaves him and Castiel waits with his bags of lunch. He looks around and sees a few other cars being worked on by other people, mostly alphas.

 

Dean rolls out from underneath and jumps to his feet when he sees Castiel. The alpha is covered in grease. His shirt his tied around his waist, leaving him in a dirtied, white tank top. Castiel can smell his sweat, deodorant, and alpha musk over the oil and grease. It makes his head spin momentarily.

 

“Hey Cas,” Dean says, wiping his hands on a towel. “Let me finish this up real quick. Wanna meet me in the office?” Castiel nods numbly and walks in the direction he came. He finds a break room and sits at the small table. Dean comes in ten minutes later slightly cleaner and dressed in the shirt that was around his waist. Castiel hands him his sandwich as he sits down, the chair turned around so that he’s straddling the back.

 

“Oh, a man after my own heart,” Dean sighs happily after biting into the sub.

 

“I’m glad you like it,” Castiel replies, still unwrapping his sandwich. His gaze lingers on Dean’s forearms and he quickly looks away, hoping the other male hadn’t noticed. Dean is too busy eating and making erotic expressions though so he probably hasn’t.

 

“This is really good! Where’d you get this?”

 

“Deli by my place.”

 

Castiel is glad he got a full sized sub for Dean. Alphas can be pretty ravenous. Dean pics up the other half and bites into it.

 

“Thank you,” Dean says.

 

“You’re very welcome, Dean.”

 

There are voices in the hallway and two alphas appear, both of them glancing knowingly at Dean. One of them heads towards the fridge and the other hangs back by the door.

 

“Hey, Benny, Ash,” Dean says, nodding at them. His expression hasn’t changed but his body is a little tense. Castiel gives them a small smile.

 

“Hey brother,” says the larger one with a nicely groomed beard. To Castiel, he doesn’t smell much like anything so he must be bonded. “On a lunch date? That’s a bit surprising.”

 

“Yeah, this is Cas,” Dean says almost shyly.

 

“Good afternoon,” Castiel says politely.

 

“Nice to finally meet you, Cas. If Dean gives you problems, let me know,” Benny tells him. “I’ve been aching for an excuse to kick his ass.” Dean rolls his eyes.

 

“Thank you, but I don’t think it will be necessary,” Castiel replies with a chuckle of amusement.

 

“Let’s hope not,” Benny says good-naturedly. “Later.” The two alphas leave. Castiel looks questioningly at Dean but Dean isn’t looking at him.

 

“You told your friends about me?” Castiel asks after a bout of silence. “What did you say?” He’s thinking the worst. Dean did mention something about knowing if Castiel had been at the institution before. There are certain confidentiality clauses involved about what goes on in the institution but rumors can still get around.

 

“I didn’t say anything, actually,” Dean says, staring at the sandwich wrappers. “I think that’s what gave it away.” He looks at Castiel. “I swear I didn’t brag about it or anything! I mean, I might have told them what you do and how perfect you are, but I didn’t say anything about the night of your heat. That’s not something I want to share with anyone.” Dean is staring at him so intensely that Castiel has to look away first. He feels a bit relieved.

 

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have implied that you’d kiss and tell.”

 

“I should be the one to apologize,” Dean says softly. “Seriously, Cas. I haven’t been a great alpha or a decent human being, but I want to do right by you. I won’t talk about you to anyone.”

 

“No, its fine,” Castiel gives him a small smile. “I trust you will keep the interesting bits to yourself. Although it would probably help in attracting more alphas,” he jokes. Dean doesn’t find that very funny, however, and the look of hurt and disappointment that crosses his face makes Castiel’s smile fall. “I’m kidding, Dean.”

 

“This isn’t how I wanted to ask you this, but I like you a lot, and I would like to date you exclusively.” Castiel blinks at him. To say that he is taken aback would be an understatement. Dean hurriedly adds, “You don’t have to give me a decision right away. We haven’t even gone on a proper second date and I’m already asking to see you exclusively. I know it seems rushed but I swear I’m trying to take my time with you.” He stands suddenly and picks up his trash. Castiel stares at his motions, not really making much sense of it. “Anyway, I should get back to work. Thanks for lunch. I’ll call you? Or, you can call me. Um, whichever.”

 

“Dean, hold on,” Castiel says, finally coming out of his daze. Dean focuses on him, seemingly waiting with bated breath. “I’m very flattered. You’re being very patient with me, and I don’t want to hurt your feelings.” Dean looks away and nods absently, and Castiel feels like a total heel. “I just –“

 

“No, its fine. It get it.” The atmosphere shifts and Castiel can smell Dean’s growing sorrow and discomfort. “Guess I’ll see you around.”

 

“Dean, hold on,” Castiel says firmly, standing and gripping the other male’s elbow. Dean rubs a hand over his jaw but doesn’t look his way. At least he isn’t heading for the door. “I was going to say that you can ask me that again after a few more dates.” He can feel the tension leave Dean’s body. Hopeful green eyes search deep blue ones. “I just want to get to know you better. You’re not proposing to me, but I take committed relationships very seriously.”

 

“I kinda jumped the gun there anyway, so its my fault for scaring you off.” Dean gives him a tentative smile. Castiel returns it full force. “I just don’t want to let you go.” Dean places a hand on Castiel’s waist, his thumb moving in circles just underneath the omega’s ribcage. The heat from his touch seeps through his layers of clothing.

 

“Maybe my heat scent was laced with something,” Castiel teases, dropping his hand from Dean’s elbow. “Are you sure I’m what you want?”

 

“I’ve never been surer,” Dean says, his voice now an octave lower. He licks his lips and Castiel unconsciously mimics the movement. Dean pulls Castiel towards him and crashes their lips together. Castiel moans as Dean spins them around and pushes him against the wall. The alpha’s hand tangles into his hair and tugs slightly. Castiel brings his hands up underneath Dean’s shirt and rakes his nails down the hot torso, feeling the ridges of Dean’s abs against his fingertips. Dean’s scent of arousal is starting to fill his senses and cloud his head with lust. He moans again as Dean’s lips find the spot under his jaw that makes him tremble.

 

“God, Dean,” Castiel murmurs, thrusting his hips against Dean’s growing hardness when the alpha gets to work on marking up his neck. He feels himself starting to become slick and his cock is already throbbing. His libido hasn’t been this active since he was in his early twenties.

 

“Want you so bad, Cas,” Dean says huskily against his ear, his erection grinding against him. “Shit.” He pushes off the wall and off of Cas, crossing the room in an instant. The break room is small and doesn’t give them much space, but its enough for the world to swim back into focus. Cas nearly falls without Dean’s body to support him.

 

“Goddammit, really?” an older man with a scruffy beard and grumpy expression stands at the doorway. “Are you trying to get my company cited, ya idjit?”

 

“Sorry Bobby,” Dean says, panting. His pupils are dilated and the bulge in his pants is very, very obvious. Castiel can’t stop staring at it. “We should get some air.” He takes Castiel’s hand and pulls him through the door.

 

“Now I have to Febreze the damn place!”

 

Once they’re outside, Castiel feels his head starting to clear a little. Dean asks him where he parked, and Castiel points in a general direction. People are starting to stare. His boxers are starting to stick to his thighs. Shit.

 

“You should go straight home,” Dean says once Castiel is in his car. He looks over his shoulder and around the street. He doesn’t seem to find any immediate threats.

 

“I didn’t finish my sandwich,” Castiel protests. Dean pulls out his wallet and gives him a ten. Castiel frowns.

 

“No more close quarters for us in public,” Dean says jokingly, but he also sounds serious. Castiel has to agree. “Are you on heat suppressants?”

 

“Yeah, of course,” Castiel replies. He blushes. “I don’t, you know…. Must have been a Pavlovian response or something.” When he first met Dean at the peak of his heat, the alpha smelt of grease, sweat, and musk, and he had his work clothes on at the time. Castiel’s body must have reacted to the sensory overload. “I’m horribly embarrassed.”

 

“No, no its great,” Dean smiles at him handsomely. Castiel wants to kiss him again. Never one to deny himself anything, he reaches up and pulls Dean’s head closer. Dean bites his lip and brushes his nose against Castiel’s. “Cas, please. I’m getting hard again.”

 

Castiel gives him an innocent peck on the lips, taking pity on the alpha. “Alright, fine.” He releases him.

 

“See you, Cas,” the alpha says affectionately, something like mischief in his eyes.

 

“Bye, Dean.” Dean steps back and closes the door for him.

 

When Castiel makes the turn onto the street of his condo, he says, “What the fuck just happened?”

 

\--

 

The next day, Castiel sees the attending gynecologist. She’s an older omega. After having started her family, she returned to her position teaching residents. Laws favor working omegas and policies are in place to make their work schedules as flexible as possible up until their children are in high school.

 

“Hi, Dr. Richardson. Do you have a minute?” Castiel asks, rapping gently on the open door to her office. She looks up from her paperwork and waves him in with a smile.

 

“Ah, hello, Dr. Novak. What can I do for you?”

 

Castiel explains interrupting his heat suppressants to share a heat with an alpha and the unusual side effects he’s been having as of late. He’s a doctor so he isn’t ashamed to share details with his colleague concerning her area of expertise. When he’s done, she is sitting back in her seat with her reading glasses tapping at her chin.

 

“Well, that’s not unusual, Dr. Novak. Heat suppressants are fully effective within a few days that they are administered regardless of where you are in your cycle, so its not your medications. Its possible that your body is reacting to the pheromones of the alpha you’ve been seeing. But you’re not in danger of going into heat.” She smiles at him, ignoring his answering frown. “Your body is preparing to mate. You haven’t encountered this before but its very normal. The remedy would either be to mate or up your dosage until you’re ready, though I don’t usually recommend the second option.”

 

“But I won’t spontaneously go into heat?” Castiel tries to clarify.

 

“No, not unless you started spending a significant amount of time with your alpha and had prolonged exposure to his pheromones.”

 

“And how long is that?”

 

“It’s a case by case basis. If your alpha has strong pheromones, seven consecutive days of exposure will be enough, but it usually takes on average two weeks to a month.”

 

“Thank you, Dr. Richardson. I appreciate your time.”

 

“Of course, Dr. Novak. Everyone around here is waiting for you to get mated you know.” She winks at him. “Go get ‘em, tiger!” Castiel grimaces but hopes it comes off more like a smile.

 

At least his medications aren’t failing. He’ll just need to make sure to keep enough distance between himself and Dean. He can’t keep wetting his underwear every time they see each other.

 

\--

 

They plan for a date that weekend, but Dean suddenly cancels on him the day before. Castiel is more disappointed than he thought he’d be and spends his Saturday night with a friend he made in college. Balthazar is a hoot and always entertaining in small doses.

 

“Seeing anyone yet?” Balthazar asks untactfully, sipping at his beer. Castiel rubs at the condensation on his glass.

 

“Yes, actually. But we’re just dating.”

 

“Really? I figured you’d mate right away,” Balthazar says with a shock expression. Castiel rolls his eyes.

 

“And why is that?”

 

“Dunno. You just seem like that type. You share your heat with him too?”

 

“Yes.” Castiel takes a large gulp of beer. Balthazar guffaws loudly and claps him on the shoulder.

 

“That’s my Cassie! Can I meet him? What’s his name?”

 

“Maybe, and Dean.” Balthazar’s expression falls almost immediately. This raises red flags in Castiel’s head. “What?”

 

“Dean Winchester?” At Castiel’s hesitant nod, the beta whistles and shakes his head. “I’d say you bit off more than you can chew.”

 

“What do you know?” Castiel asks, sitting up straighter in his stool. “I know he enjoys sleeping with omegas during their heats and leaving them. He didn’t do that to me, though.”

 

Balthazar finishes his beer and signals for another. “Do you like him?”

 

“Yeah,” Castiel says after a while. Honestly, Dean’s past shouldn’t matter to him. Dean hasn’t given Castiel reason to doubt him thus far. They are grown men and who doesn’t have a bad history after thirty or so years of life? Castiel has messed up relationships before by being selfish. Everyone makes mistakes.

 

“Its not my place to say anything. Just be careful, alright?”

 

Castiel shoots him a glance but doesn’t anything.

 

\--

 

Dean doesn’t text him until Tuesday asking if they could have dinner at his place Saturday night. Castiel remembers that Jess is due that day and reschedules it to the following weekend. Dean tries to push for something on Sunday, but Castiel has plans with his family that day.

 

‘Its not cause I blew you off this weekend, right?’ Dean asks.

 

‘Of course not.’

 

Dean doesn’t give Castiel a reason why he cancelled on him. Castiel doesn’t want to force it.

 

Jess’ water breaks on Friday night. Castiel is already working in the ER when he sees a frazzled, panicked six foot four alpha running towards him. Castiel calms him down and gives him a wheelchair. Jessica gets set up in the maternity ward while Sam parks their car. Castiel stays back a few hours after his shift is over to see his best friend’s first child.

 

It’s nearly four am on Saturday when Joseph Winchester is born. Jess and Sam never knew the gender of their child until that point, and Sam’s tears of joy are almost too much to bear. Castiel leaves the new family and goes back to his condo, plans for the baby shower already playing out in his mind.

 

But before that, he needs to clean up and prepare for his family’s visit the following day. He considers calling Dean to reinstate their dinner plans, but he’s too exhausted.

 

\--

 

Naomi Novak likes to run her family similar to the way she lays down the law in the government. She’s hard headed and overbearing, to say the least, but her strong personality and omega status helped evolve their society. Castiel both admires and fears her, but he absolutely can’t stand her once she starts on her lecture about the importance of creating family.

 

“You’ve been given a very special gift, Castiel,” she says for the tenth time. They are driving to a restaurant for dinner. His brothers Michael and Gabriel are driving her car together, leaving him alone with their mother in his. “I don’t see why you are so adamant about wasting it!”

 

Castiel knows better than to argue or say anything to the contrary.

 

“You’re already thirty. As a physician, you should know how your infertility will dramatically increase in the next couple of years. I have a very good friend in the senate who has an unbonded alpha son. He’s a little younger but I’m sure he’ll adore you. He’s an engineer and very handsome. I’ll introduce you.”

 

She’s set him up like that a few times before while Castiel was in college and had some time for that nonsense before medical school took over his life. They all ended very terribly.

 

“Mother, I’ve signed up with the institution,” he says. He wasn’t planning on telling her but fuck all if she’s going to start dictating his love life again. “I’m actively looking for a mate so thank you, but I’m managing that already.”

 

“Oh? And when were you going to tell me this? Would it hurt for you to pick up the phone and call me?” She continues on this trail of one-sided conversation until they arrive at the restaurant.

 

Michael is an alpha and Gabriel, a beta, so they never got the same, painful lectures that Castiel did. Despite their mother’s progressive ideas, she still thinks that all omegas should start a family. Its hard for omegas to escape their biological imperatives, after all. Castiel has recently discovered his. Michael already has a bondmate with two kids. Gabriel still likes to live like he did when he was in his early twenties and can’t be bothered to settle down. Castiel gets jealous that Gabriel gets off free, though he’s certain that their mother gives him a talking to every now and then.

 

“I expect to see you with someone for Thanksgiving,” his mother says when they are done with dinner.

 

“Yes, ma’am.” This gives him four months. He can probably have someone by then.

 

“Take care of yourself.”

 

“Bye lil bro,” Gabriel says jovially. “I’ll visit sometime, yeah?”

 

“Sure Gabe.” He turns to his eldest brother. “Tell Jackie and the kids I say, ‘hi’.”

 

“Of course. See you, Castiel.”

 

Castiel watches from the curb as they drive off. Once they round the corner, he heaves a sigh and walks to the nearest establishment serving hard alcohol. He takes a seat at the bar and asks the bartender for a shot of whiskey. He pulls out his phone and doesn’t see any texts. He considers texting Dean because he wants to see him soon but his fingers don’t move over the screen just yet.

 

He sips at his drink and feels eyes on him from somewhere behind him. He looks over his shoulder and sees a small group of girls looking at him and talking in hushed voices. Castiel ignores them and returns to his glass. He finishes it and asks the barkeep for another. Someone slips onto the stool next to him.

 

“Hey,” she says in greeting, her voice attractively husky. She smells sweet, like flowers and honey. Even to a fellow omega, her scent is like a siren’s call. Castiel turns to her. She’s beautiful with olive skin and aristocratic features. Her hair is like wavy, black silk falling over her bare arms and ample chest.

 

“Hi,” Castiel says uncertainly. She can’t honestly be interested in him.

 

“I’m Lisa. Are you Castiel?”

 

This gets his attention. He sits up straighter. “How did you know?”

 

“We have an alpha in common. His name is Dean Winchester.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting Lisa, Castiel has to make some decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for extremely late update. Also, the cliffhanger from last chapter ends very abruptly and very, very anticlimatically. If this causes you to stop reading this story, I completely understand. Unbeta'd.

“Can we talk outside?”

 

Castiel tips back the rest of his whiskey and pays his tab as he tries to distract himself from feeling too strongly about what is happening. He waits until they’re outside before rounding on her, trembling from the cold or nerves, he can’t be too sure. “What’s this about?” he asks in voice calmer than he feels.  “Are you and Dean seeing each other?”

 

Lisa crosses her arms. “That really depends on what you mean, but I saw him last weekend during his rut.” The information is like a bucket of ice cold water on Castiel’s skin. At his stunned silence, she adds, “Did he tell you that you were his one and only?” Her tone is only slightly mocking. She sounds sympathetic too. Though it sounds more feigned than genuine. “I’m so sorry.”

 

Castiel can’t gather his thoughts enough to form a cohesive sentence. Dean asked him the week before his supposed rut to date him exclusively. Dean texted him silly, random, sometimes romantic one liners that made Castiel accidentally snort his coffee in the mornings or made him smile when he was too exhausted to do much else. Sure, they aren’t officially a couple, and there’s no way that Castiel has any right to feel jealous or betrayed, but if what Lisa says is true, everything Dean said and did up to that point is worthless. Everything they’ve been building towards, whatever that was, is in shambles.

 

“You should have lis-“

 

“Don’t,” Castiel says finally, the word coming out stronger than he intended. Lisa drops her arms.

 

“You really like him, huh?” she says. Castiel doesn’t meet her probing stare. He walks away, his heart sinking with every step. He has to call Dean and ask him about this, but who’s to say he won’t lie? Castiel shouldn’t bother considering giving him the time of day after what just happened.

 

And what if Lisa’s lying? Not that she has any reason to. With all the warning he’s received from other people, her telling the truth is more in line with the rumors.

 

When Castiel gets home, he takes a long shower and falls into bed. He has the next couple days off and he plans on enjoying them. His phone vibrates on his nightstand but he ignores it.

 

\--

 

The next day, Castiel sends out e-invites for Jessica’s baby shower for the upcoming weekend. He checks his phone and sees a missed call from Dean and a few texts. Castiel deletes them without reading them.

 

He plans a few meals for the week and goes to the grocery store for the ingredients. Later that evening as he cooks, he gets a sudden bout of loneliness. He’s been single since he started his medical school almost seven years ago. He’s fooled around since then but nothing serious. Many of his classmates mated right before graduating and Castiel was only one of five other omegas who weren’t mated. Even most betas were at least engaged at that point. Castiel was too afraid of his biology to give in. He studied intensively on omega and alpha sexuality and its history and the kind of loss of control that came with it didn’t appeal to him. It didn’t matter than he’d never been with an alpha at that point. Reading about it, combined with his stubbornness, was enough to deter him from sharing a heat with one.

 

Now, he is definitely ready to settle down. Sharing his heat with an alpha had been amazing, and it wasn’t as terrifying as he’d originally thought. He could definitely try again to find his perfect mate, but even as he stirs the pasta sauce, all he can think about is the smell of leather and earthy musk and expressive, bright green eyes.

 

\--

 

Jessica invited Castiel to visit her the next day. Castiel brings a box of diapers and little onesies from a baby store because he couldn’t resist. Sam answers the door looking haggard. Castiel quietly enters as Sam takes the box.

 

“Thanks Cas,” Sam whispers leading him into the kitchen. “You didn’t have to.”

 

“Oh, you’ll be needing them,” Castiel says softly. “Where’s Jess and the baby?”

 

“Jess is sleeping in the room and Joseph is napping finally.” Sam has a baby monitor on the kitchen table.

 

“I should have brought some Starbucks or something,” Castiel jokes, taking a seat. He places the gift bag on the chair next to him. Sam gestures to it and the omega hands it over. As he opens it, Castiel takes a deep breath through his nose, taking in the change of scent in the home. It’s soft and welcoming, like a warm blanket. Sam’s strong alpha scent is muted and gentler, most likely affected by the nesting hormones from his mate and pheromones of his child. Even though he has dark circles under his eyes and his hair in disarray, he’s glowing.

 

“I guess I should have waited for Jess,” Sam says sheepishly after a few minutes. Castiel bought onesies with cartoon animals on them and airplanes. “They’re adorable. Thank you.”

 

“You’re very welcome.”

 

Sam places them aside and rubs the bridge of his nose. “Sorry Joseph isn’t awake right now. Or Jess. They were up from midnight until five am. Jess barely slept.”

 

“Its ok. This is an adjustment period so eventually Joseph will sleep through the night. How long are you on paternity leave?”

 

“Twelve weeks.”

 

“That’s great. It’s the minimum by law but not bad.”

 

“Yeah, Jess has six months of course and she wanted the help early on.”

 

“Makes sense.”

 

“How’re things with you? Dean says he hasn’t seen or heard from you in a few days. Everything ok?”

 

Castiel licks his lips and glances at his hands. “Yeah, just been busy with work and family.”

 

“He was able to visit for a few hours on Sunday. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him so happy. Jess had to pry our son from his hands.” He chuckles fondly. “I think he’s been wanting kids of his own.” Sam rubs his hands and places them on the table. “He’s great with them, actually. Helped change my diapers and everything while we were growing up. He even changed Joseph while he was here. A little rusty, but not bad.” Castiel smiles at Sam’s contented grin.

 

“I should get going. I’ll see you all next weekend?”

 

“Yeah sure, we’ll be there. Thanks so much, Cas.”

 

“Take care, Sam.”

 

Sam leads him to the door. Castiel is disappointed that he wasn’t able to see the baby, but he knows he’ll have another opportunity.

 

When Saturday rolls around, Castiel wakes up early to decorate his apartment. Several of their closest friends come ahead of schedule to help him. Anna is a pretty redheaded beta he and Jess met in college and another woman is an omega named Rachel. By noon, most of his apartment is full of omegas and beta women. Jess and Sam arrive with baby Joseph and the party is mostly forgotten.

 

Castiel gets to hold the little one eventually and a sudden feeling of emptiness makes its way into his chest. Jess looks at him knowingly.

 

“Want one too?”

 

He doesn’t even have to answer her.

 

That evening, after everyone is gone and the trash his cleared out, he takes all his heat suppressants and seals them up to be properly disposed of later. He even gets rid of his birth control, so next time his heat hits, he’ll be able to properly attract a mate (birth control doesn’t affect scent significantly but it does to a small extent). He doesn’t want children just yet though so he’ll just have to take a hormone shot after his heat.

 

The Institute has match making services along with heat services. Castiel decided that he didn’t want to share his heat with an alpha without a prior connection, so he contacts the Institute to arrange for their dating services instead. It costs a little less than their heat services but its not like he doesn’t have the cash to invest in something like this.

 

He’s been out of the dating scene for so long that he doesn’t even remember how to interact with anyone romantically. He briefly thinks of Dean and feels guilty. Dean tried contacting him a few more times earlier in the week then just stopped. He probably gave up. That was fine with Castiel. He misses him sometimes though. Maybe if he’d given them a chance, they could have worked out.

 

\--

 

His first date is with an alpha named Bartholomew. Initial meetings are usually held in restaurants and bars owned by the government, which are actually pretty nice. Castiel has a blue dress shirt on with black slacks. His date is already at the restaurant so the waitress seats him as soon as he walks through the door. Bartholomew looks much like he does in his profile: well groomed with a nice smile. He doesn’t smell terrible to Castiel but not really great, either. He can tell that the alpha likes him right away, though.

 

The date ends up being a complete disaster. Not only is Bartholomew narcissistic, he also keeps looking at Castiel like he wants to eat him. Two hours is an hour and a half too long for Castiel so after they split the check, Castiel politely excuses himself.

 

His second date is a week later at the same restaurant. Galadreel is more stoic than Castiel thought he’d be, and although he’s polite and lets Castiel dominate the conversation, he isn’t quite as easy to talk to as Castiel would like. He smells better than his last date, but still not exactly right. When he expresses no further interest to pursue another date, Galadreel doesn’t seem surprised.

 

“I didn’t want to say anything,” Galadreel says when they’re walking out, “but you don’t happen to know Dean Winchester, do you?”

 

Castiel falters slightly in his step. “We were…friends. Although I suppose most omegas know Dean on some level, right?” he jokes. Galadreel doesn’t laugh.

 

“He’s my neighbor and we’re good friends. He talked about an omega named Cas, but I wasn’t sure it was you. Anyway, why did you stop seeing him, if I may ask? You’re clearly looking for a mate.”

 

“It didn’t really work out,” Castiel explains quietly, looking off to the side. “He mentioned me?” he asks shyly.

 

 Galadreel doesn’t looks impressed. “So you ignored him,” he says pointedly. Castiel glares at him because he doesn’t need to be lectured but on some level, but he deserves to feel embarrassed.

 

“Look, I don’t think I need to defend myself. Besides, he stopped contacting me so I think we both forgot about what happened.”

 

“Not exactly.” Galadreel says cryptically. Castiel gets the suspicion that there’s more. He narrows his eyes but the alpha refuses to divulge more information. Now, Castiel is curious.

 

“What is that supposed to mean?”

 

“Quid pro quo.”

 

Castiel rolls his eyes. “Fine. You first.” Galadreel resolutely shakes his head. The omega sighs and rubs his arms. He doesn’t have time for this but he really, really wants to know. Knowing that Dean mentioned him made his heart flutter, dammit. “Alright, he bailed on our last date. Then a week later I see the omega he has on the side and it upset me. Good enough?” He can feel his cheeks heating despite the cold. Galadreel’s brows furrow in confusion.

 

“What omega?”

 

“Beautiful. Long hair. Smells like alpha nip?”

 

The alpha groans and runs a hand through his hair. “Please don’t say her name was Lisa.” Castiel nods. Galadreel pulls out his phone.

 

“Hey, what are you doing?”

 

“Fixing this.” He taps his screen a few times and brings up the phone to his ear.

 

“Who are you calling? You didn’t hold up your end of the bargain!”

 

“Dean, hey. I just ran into Cas…. He’s fine…. No, hold on…. Dean, Jesus, I have something to tell you!... Looks like Lisa talked to him.” Dean curses loud enough that Cas can hear it. “I know. You need to sort this out…. Yeah, anytime, Dean.” He promptly hangs up and looks at Cas. “Dean will probably be calling you now.”

 

“What was that about?  And who is Lisa?” Castiel is still so confused and yet hopeful that everything has just been a terrible misunderstanding. His heart is thundering in his chest.

 

“His ex. She wanted to mate with him. Well, still wants to mate with him, apparently,” Galadreel explains. “What did she say to you?”

 

Castiel suddenly feels very stupid. “That she spent Dean’s rut with him.” Galadreel has an incredulous look on his face. “That’s…not what happened?” he asks slowly.

 

“I can’t believe this.” Galadreel shakes his head and places his hands on Castiel’s shoulders, looking at him square in the eyes. Castiel freezes in place. “Dean slept around and made omegas put each other in the hospital fighting over him, but he’s a good guy, and he hasn’t stopped thinking about you. That mess with Lisa, I can’t even begin to explain, but don’t even concern yourself with her.”

 

“But….” Galadreel drops his hands. “She didn’t help Dean through his rut?” Castiel’s heart is going to beat out of his chest.

 

“She tries but doesn’t get to. I know that for sure. I live right next to Dean so I’m privy to all his drama. He’s also been very irritable so I doubt he’s gotten laid at all for a while.” Galadreel allows himself a small smirk. Castiel shakes his head, laughing in relief.

 

“This is crazy.”

 

“Dean will never forgive me if I tell him we went on a date, though I could argue I didn’t know you were _the_ Cas. I will have to be honest.”

 

“No, that’s fine,” Castiel agrees. “This is all my fault. Besides, if we hadn’t done this, I never would have found out about what happened.” He shrugs. “Do you think Dean will still be interested?”

 

“How is that a real question? Anyway, you should get home. Take care, Castiel. I will be seeing you soon, I bet.” He smiles and crosses the street. Castiel takes a deep breath and checks his phone. He has two missed calls from Dean, a voicemail, and a text. He opens the text first.

 

‘Cas, its Dean. Can you call me please?’

 

Castiel starts walking towards his car and plays the voicemail.

 

_“Hey Cas, its Dean. First, I want to apologize for the person who fu – screwed this up for us. She really means nothing to me and I swear I haven’t even looked at another omega since you. I’m beggin’ you, Cas. Please call me so we can talk about this.”_

 

Castiel hangs up and licks his lips nervously. He’s already in the alpha district. He could drop by…. Its probably not a good idea, but before he can back out, he finds Dean in his contacts (he didn’t delete it) and calls him.

 

Dean picks  up after the first ring. “Cas,” he says in relief. “Thank you for calling me back. Let me explain what –“

 

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel says softly, enjoying Dean’s voice against his ear. “Sorry I ignored your calls and texts.”

 

“I completely understand,” Dean says quickly. He chuckles nervously. “I mean, given my history and the rumors, I can’t blame you. But I’m serious about you.”

 

“I know, Dean. I should have asked you first. I’m sorry.”

 

“No, Cas. Its okay. I totally forgive you.”

 

Castiel inhales sharply. “Would you like to meet up?”

 

“Wha-? Now? Yeah! Of course! I can meet you at the gate like last time.”

 

“Sounds good. See you in ten minutes.”

 

“See you.”

 

Castiel hangs up first and climbs into his car. He drives towards the designated spot and waits inside until he sees Dean’s Impala peeling into the lot. Castiel gets out of his car just as Dean pulls into a spot. The alpha shuts off his engine and exits his Impala in sweatpants and a hoodie. He looks tired but he’s smiling at Castiel.

 

“That was quick,” Dean says.

 

“I was in the area.”

 

“Oh right. Galadreel said he ran into you.” Dean poorly hides his concern.

 

“We had a date.” Castiel says bluntly. Dean’s posture completely changes. “I’m the one who reached out to him.”

 

“I see….” He sounds disappointed. Castiel grimaces guiltily.

 

“I hope you won’t be upset with him.”

 

Dean is standing downwind so Castiel can’t scent him well, but Dean visibly relaxes after a couple minutes. “I shouldn’t be. He didn’t know. Cas can be short for anything.” He still looks uncomfortable. Castiel steps closer and Dean’s nose flares.

 

“You smell different,” Dean says abruptly. Castiel stops.

 

“Bad different?”

 

Dean shakes his head, his eyes narrowing slightly. “You’re serious about finding a mate.” Castiel looks at the ground. He shouldn’t feel embarrassed or ashamed about it, but hearing someone else say it out loud makes it sound ridiculous. He wonders how Dean feels about it. Maybe, at this point, he doesn’t give a shit.

 

“You needed to tell me something?” Castiel fixes him with a level gaze. Dean shifts and steps back.

 

“Right. The thing with Lisa isn’t true. We haven’t that kind of relationship in a long time, and she knows that. I’m sorry.”

 

“I should have asked you about it first. I’m sorry too,” Castiel admits. “I didn’t believe in you.” Truth is, Castiel felt extremely insecure about the whole thing. He’s never felt that way before. Dean laughs and shrugs.

 

“I don’t blame you.” He stuffs his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. “I’d like us to be friends again, though.”

 

Castiel feels a wave of relief and gratitude, but also a hint of disappointment. “You forgive me?”

 

“That should be my line.” Dean’s shoulders relax. “Anyway, its late. You should probably get home.”

 

“Y-yeah.” Castiel has the irrational desire to stay with Dean for the night. He brushes it off. “Good night.”

 

“Night, Cas.”

 

Castiel has to force himself to turn around. It takes more effort than he wants to think about. Once he’s in his car, he quickly turns on the engine and leaves the lot. He glances back at Dean and Dean gives him a smile and a short wave.

 

\--

 

The Institute sends him a handful of potential mates over the course of the week but Castiel ignores the emails. He and Dean pick up where they left off as if nothing happened between them. The only difference is that he doesn’t try to flirt with Castiel anymore. It’s like they’re friends who’ve been apart for a few weeks because one was out of town and suddenly he’s back. Castiel isn’t sure if he likes it. He actually misses the sexual tension that used to charge between them when they were in the same room.

 

Dean doesn’t ask if he’s been going on dates, but he can probably tell that Castiel is not with how much Castiel works and knowing that the omega spends most of if his free time with him. They hang out at least once a week for dinner or drinks and sometimes Castiel brings lunch to Dean at his work on his weekdays off. They see each other at least three days out of the week, which is more than what Castiel spends with anyone besides his coworkers. He doesn’t ask Dean if he still goes to the Institute either, but Dean essentially admitted to him he wasn’t looking to spend time with other omegas.

 

Which begs the question,

 

“Don’t you think you’re leading him on?”

 

Castiel fumbles with the rattler in his hand. Joseph crawls towards him and tries to smack it out of his hands. Castiel picks him up and places him on his lap. Joseph takes the rattler and brandishes it happily at his mom. Jessica gives him a wide smile. “Yay!” she croons.

 

“I…. I don’t…. I mean,” Castiel scrambles for words that will create a coherent and logical statement. Joseph continues to shake his rattle. His blonde hair is getting longer. “I was expecting Dean to do something first.”

 

Jessica laughs. “Cas, he’s already told you how he feels! And Sam won’t stop complaining about Dean constantly asking for advice like a teenager with his first crush. The ball is in your court.”

 

Castiel lets Joseph go when he tries to pull himself off of his lap. He occupies himself with a stuffed dinosaur. “I’m not very good at this,” Castiel explains after a while.

 

“Well, by now you should know if you want Dean or not. Just tell him or invite him to your next heat.” Castiel feels his face burn with embarrassment. His friend just laughs again and proceeds to make dinosaur noises at her baby.

 

\--

 

Who knew that a whim would lead to this?

 

Castiel has been off his suppressants for about a month. Last time, his heat occurred two months after he stopped taking them, so he expects about the same time frame this time around. A few days later, he feels the first signs of his heat in the middle of his shift and requests several days off. By the time he gets home, his skin is flushed and his clothes are damp with sweat. His underwear is practically soaked through with slick.

 

This has to be his worst heat by far.

 

He knows from medical school that bonded omegas tend to have stronger heats than non-bonded omegas, and the intensity usually tapers off with time and after having children. Castiel certainly is not bonded. Even with his beta boyfriends, his heats weren’t much more intense than his first one at the age of fifteen. His most recent one couldn’t compare to this either. Castiel actually trembles with the need for an alpha. His alpha.

 

_Dean_

 

The name comes unbidden to his mind almost as naturally as heat to a fertile omega. Castiel searches his drawer for heat aids that he’s kept despite using suppressants and pushes the largest one he has into him, the one with an inflatable knot. It eases the pain of desire, just a little bit, but it’s not strictly the physical pleasure of a cock driving into him that he wants. He wants a scent, a touch, a voice telling him that he’s going to get pregnant after he’s done being fucked. Castiel cannot deal with this type of need.

 

He reaches his first orgasm within minutes. Without a moment of reprieve to spare, he digs for the heat suppressants he kept in his closet before remembering he threw them away at the hospital. Why had he been so adamant about finding a mate? A crippling wave of lust causes his knees to buckle and he stumbles over to his bed, his hand reaching for the rubber phallus. It’s barely doing anything for him now and he sobs in frustration. When he imagines its Dean working into him like their first night together, he comes hard enough that he nearly forgets to breathe.

 

His body clearly wants Dean. At this point, so does he. Castiel gets up and searches his discarded clothing for his phone. Just seeing Dean’s name on his contact list gets a him to leak no small amount of fresh slick.

 

“Hey Cas. What’s up?” Dean asks happily, as if he has nothing better to do than talk to him. Castiel bites back a groan but something like a whimper escapes him instead. He can do this. He can get through this if Dean talks him through it. “Cas?” Dean asks worriedly.

 

“He-hello, Dean,” Castiel says at last, trying his damnedest to control his voice. He gets back onto his bed and lies on his back. “I’m sorry if…if this is a bad time.” He takes the heat aid and pushes it inside of him. It glides in easily with all the slick seeping out of him. A groan involuntarily leaves his lips. He hears Dean take a deep breath.

 

“Where are you?” Dean asks in a deep, commanding voice, completely shifting gears, and it goes straight to Castiel’s core. His cock throbs and his ass clenches around the toy.

 

“H-home.”

 

“Where?” the alpha demands urgently.

 

“You can’t,” Castiel whines because there are strict laws in place about alphas wandering into an omega’s home when he or she is in heat, not to mention without permission to leave the district. The fine is steep which may also include jail time, but maybe Castiel can convince his mother to look the other way, though in her perspective no one is above the law, including her kin and any alpha that may want to sleep with her kin.

 

“Cas, I know you can’t tell me what you want right now, but if you need me there, I don’t care what happens!”

 

“Just…just talk to me,” Castiel says earnestly. “Until this first wave is over, please. God, I can’t.” He’s two seconds away from begging Dean to come over, but they’ll get in trouble. And fuck, why didn’t he forsee this? Dean’s pheromones have obviously been affecting him all this time. This was inevitable, yet he insisted on being stubborn and embarrassed about approaching Dean first. Alphas calling all the shots is archaic. Castiel knows Dean wants him. He should have admitted to himself that he wants Dean too.

 

“I need you, Dean,” Castiel finally says, his voice breaking. He’s grinding the toy into him but it doesn’t fill him as well – as perfectly – as Dean did. Now that he’s admitted it out loud, to Dean and himself, a floodgate opens and he unabashedly begs for his alpha. He apologizes for being an idiot, for pushing him away, and not telling him how he feels. Dean isn’t saying anything so Castiel continues his, by now, incoherent ramble.

 

“You probably don’t even want me anymore,” Castiel says his libido falling at the thought. “I’m so pathetic.”

 

“Cas, shut the hell up and let me in.”

 

“Wh-what?” Castiel stops his movements because if Dean is actually here…. “Dean?”

 

“You’re in 410, right? Unlock the door.”

 

Castiel doesn’t have time to think about what is happening other than the words _alpha_ and _mate_ and _here_ running through his mind. He tosses the toy aside and stumbles into his living room. He barely gets to the door when someone on the other side is trying to turn the knob. Castiel unlocks the deadbolt and Dean comes in, bringing in a rush of his wonderful scent. Castiel reaches for him just as Dean slams the door behind him and locks it with a growl. Castiel crushes their lips together, his hunger slamming into him with the force of a freight train at Dean’s scent and feel. A rush of slick streams down his legs and he whimpers into Dean’s mouth.

 

Dean smells different. His scent is stronger, more intoxicating, and the omega part of Castiel’s brains screams _rut_ and _perfect_ because Dean is going to fuck him long and hard over the next couple of days, ensuring that he’ll conceive with a 100% guarantee. Dean has his hands all over Castiel’s body, kneading and stroking his hips and ass. Castiel’s priority is taking Dean’s clothes off, but the alpha is more interested in manhandling him to the couch and throwing him so that he’s kneeling on the cushions. Castiel braces his arms on the back and spreads his knees wide, arching his back so that he presents properly to Dean. Dean pushes his asscheeks apart to reveal his slick entrance.

 

“Hurry,” Castiel gasps, wriggling his hips. “Dean!”

 

“Cas,” Dean says seriously, causing Cas to twist to look at him. His eyes are blown with lust but Castiel can see the man underneath the alpha, the person that Castiel fell in love with. He’s asking not just to knot but to mate, and Castiel wants to cry in frustration because this is too much for him right now. But Dean won’t be able to hold back once he enters him. He will bite him for sure, and holy fuck does Castiel want him to.

 

“Yes,” Castiel replies shakily. The prospect of Dean fucking and claiming him has his body on overdrive, and it betrays him by leaning back into Dean’s hands and producing more slick. Dean’s eyes catch the movement and he licks his lips. “God, yes! Anything. I’m yours. Now please _please_!” Dean releases him for a few seconds to undo his jeans and then he’s bracing Castiel open as he slides home. Castiel sobs as Dean grips his hips and starts thrusting into him so hard it feel like his breath gets punched out of him every time.

 

“You feel so good, Cas,” Dean growls above the wet smacking sounds of their lovemaking. “So tight and wet. I could fuck you forever.” Castiel groans. “Oh, would you like that, omega? Have my alpha cock stuffing you up and filling you with cum?” Dean shifts slightly to the left and Castiel sees stars. Dean’s knot is barely formed but Castiel comes with a soft, keening cry into the cushions. Dean snarls above him and thrusts into him a few more times before pushing his knot into him and filling him with his seed. Castiel feels Dean’s teeth sink into the back of his neck. The sensation elicits another orgasm from him, nearly causing him to black out. His entrance rhythmically massages Dean’s knot, milking him for a few more tiny orgasms to draw out as much ejaculate as possible. Dean shudders against him, growling as he licks the blood where he broke the skin.

 

Castiel sighs contentedly. It was quick but satisfying. The mating pheromones are starting to take effect and they lead him into a blissful stupor. He arches back against Dean, pouting when he still feels clothes. Dean, without leaning too far away, begins to divest himself of his jacket, shirt and undershirt. His scent, stronger now, wafts over Castiel, and it smells wonderful. Dean’s body heat blankets over him. Castiel shifts to bring his hips higher, angling for better chance at conception. Dean growls and pushes in, plugging him up even when his knot is starting to deflate and there’s so much cum its dribbling down Castiel’s thighs.

 

“Wait a few more minutes,” Castiel says. “It’ll take a few hours, but I want as much in there as possible.”

 

“Oh, there’s plenty,” Dean replies smugly. “Besides, I’ve got more to give yet, baby.” Castiel shivers in anticipation. Dean’s chuckle is low and dark. Castiel can practically smell his alpha’s sexual prowess; its terrifying and fucking arousing.

 

Dean gently pulls out when Castiel tells him to. Dean hisses when his knot slips free after some careful maneuvering. Castiel moans and gets up on wobbly legs. Dean easily picks him up and carries him to the bedroom. He gently places his mate down on the mattress and lays over him. They are free to scent each other until the next wave, and the alpha starts first, nuzzling and licking every inch of Castiel’s skin. Castiel runs his fingers through Dean’s hair and gives quiet moans of encouragement. By the time Dean gets to Castiel’s feet, he’s hard again, his erection a heavy, dark weight between his legs. Castiel perks up in delight.

 

“My turn,” the omega says, sitting up and gently pushing Dean to lie back. Dean reluctantly obeys.  Castiel kisses the pout off his lips gently until Dean returns it with growing passion. He pulls back when its clear that the alpha is trying to take control. “Ah ah,” Castiel tuts. Dean grips Castiel’s hips tightly but doesn’t force him.

 

“Hurry up!” Alphas ruts have quicker recovery times between peaks than an omega heat. Where heats burn slow, ruts are quick bouts of fucking and marking. Castiel gives him a coy smile and works on the nape of Dean’s neck where he will place his mating bite in the upcoming round. Dean’s impatient hands wander over Castiel’s body, kneading and stroking but not pushing or pulling. He tugs on his hair though and Castiel growls half in warning, half in promise.

 

Castiel feels his heat coming and sits back on Dean’s thighs to get a better view of his alpha. Dean has a nice, broad stature with the muscles to fill them out nicely. Although Castiel would like to worship his body properly, there are more pressing needs at hand and the only part of Dean he cares about right now is throbbing at an angle just above Dean’s abdomen, turgid and beautifully sized. Castiel wraps both hands around it, pumping slowly. Precum quickly oozes from the tip and he spreads it along the sides. Dean moans and the sound of it, the smell of his sex, goes straight to the animalistic part of Castiel that wants to breed. This is what he’d always been terrified of, this rule over his body that another person would have, but its not terrifying at all.

 

“I don’t need the foreplay if you haven’t noticed!” Dean says impatiently. “Come here, already.”

 

“I want you hard for me, Dean,” Castiel murmurs, thrilling in the way Dean’s eyes darken in response. “You need to be nice and big to get deep inside me.”

 

Dean takes a deep shuddering breath, his hands fisting at the sheets and tearing them slightly. “I swear to all that is fucking holy if you don’t get on my cock and ride me right now I’ll fuck you so hard you’ll taste my cum in the back of your throat!”

 

Castiel bites his lip and shifts up until his leaking entrance is just above Dean’s cock. He holds the heavy flesh with one and braces himself against Dean’s chest with the other. He locks eyes with him and slowly sinks down, moaning as he takes him in one steady, glorious glide. Dean braces Castiel’s hips with his hands, his fingers threatening to bruise. Castiel leans back, the angle hitting something inside him that has him seeing stars already. He rocks his hips experimentally and groans, picking up the speed and range of motion as sparks continue to fly up his spine.

 

“Oh my god, Dean,” Castiel moans. “Dean….”

 

“Ride me baby,” Dean says encouragingly, arching slightly. Castiel braces his arms on Dean’s shoulders and uses his knees his raise and drop his hips, fucking himself properly. Dean plants his feet on the bed and thrusts up to meet him. The headboard slams against the wall with each other their movements but Castiel has heard his neighbors go at it pretty hard a few times so its nice to get payback.

 

Castiel feels Dean’s knot swelling and catching on his entrance so he goes back to grinding and rocking, ready to feel his alpha come inside him again. Dean wraps a hand around his weeping dick and whispers, “Faster.” Castiel complies until the pressure is too much against his prostate and he comes with a loud cry, nearly mindless with the sensory overload. He vaguely feels Dean arch up, falling over the edge after him with a curse. Castiel leans down and sinks his teeth into Dean’s flesh at the nape of his neck. Dean groans and his knot throbs inside his omega as he continues to deposit more of his seed into him. Castiel moans and licks at the broken skin. He’s suddenly very tired.

 

“This is bad position,” Castiel murmurs, trying to lie on top of Dean in order to get comfortable but it strains his back uncomfortably. Dean chuckles and runs a hand idly up and down Castiel’s side.

 

“Mm,” he agrees sleepily, green eyes closed. Castiel wants to yell at the brainless alpha but he’s too happy and hopped up on mating pheromones to really be upset.

 

“We’re mated,” he says after a long pause. It will take a cycle or two for their scents to stabilize, but what he’s already scenting is soft and exquisite. Its tainted mostly with sex, sweat, and musk but its perfect. He could bury his nose under Dean’s chin forever.

 

“About time, too,” Dean murmurs, kissing the top of his head. “Took you long enough.”

 

“I’ve kept you waiting.”

 

“Make it up to me.”

 

They fall asleep for a few hours. Dean wakes up first, pawing and kissing Castiel’s body impatiently. Castiel insists that they shower and Dean agrees with the promise of shower sex. Dean sucks his cock under the spray and fingers him until he’s coming in his mouth. Castiel reciprocates the amazing blowjob but Dean insists on finishing deep inside him.

 

Afterwards, they have enough mind to hydrate and eat some leftover meatloaf that Castiel made two nights ago. Dean feeds him as he answers a few emails on his phone. When the alpha nuzzles against his neck and wraps his arms around him, Castiel tosses his phone aside and participates in the scenting. They lay in bed rubbing and touching for an hour until Castiel is wet again and ready to accept more of Dean. Dean is only too happy to oblige.

 

Dean’s rut slows the next day but Castiel’s heat persists with longer intervals. They take their time, slowly learning and mapping each other’s bodies. Apparently, Dean is ticklish just under his last rib and gets a partial erection whenever Castiel sasses him. Dean discovers that Castiel has a mild case of OCD when it comes to organizing kitchen appliances and loves chocolate (which leads to an experimental mess in the bedroom).

 

On Sunday night they cook dinner and watch Star Wars Episode IV on Castiel’s couch.

 

“When are we moving in together?” Dean asks, stroking Castiel’s leg. He is sitting up and Castiel is lying with his legs on his lap

 

“Sooner the better. We will have to find a home first in case I’m…you know.”

 

Dean hums in agreement.

 

\--

 

At work, everyone can smell the difference in Castiel. Usually no one makes a big deal out of mating except for unbonded individuals, but Castiel’s new status is the talk of the hospital. He can’t say that he isn’t proud to be mated. It doesn’t define him but it is a part of him now. When he tells who asks that his mate is Dean, he gets mixed reactions – envy and doubt to name a few – but overall reactions are positive towards matings. Besides, its not like anyone knows Dean more than a superficial level.

 

He tells Jessica about it because she’d kill him if he didn’t. She’s ecstatic.

 

“Do you think you’ll get pregnant?” she asks hopefully. “Oh, Joseph will have a cousin!”

 

“I’m waiting until next week to get tested, just to be sure,” he replies cautiously. Mated omegas coming in thinking they are pregnant but actually aren’t regardless of all the tell-tale symptoms of pregnancy happens more than Castiel cares to admit. He just doesn’t want that happening to him. It too much of a heartbreak for an omega.

 

“I’ll be thinking about you! Let me know when you get your results! Like, tell me before you tell Dean!”

 

Castiel laughs. “Ok ok.”

 

He dreads calling his mother, but he knows he has to. Dean broke the law a few days ago and he’ll be getting a notice soon. The last thing he needs is for his mother to discover this the hard way.

 

“So nice to hear from you, Castiel,” his mother says pleasantly after the first three rings.

 

“Hello, mother,” Castiel replies.

 

“I was just thinking about you.”

 

She probably already knows about what’s been going on. Castiel takes a deep breath. “I’m mated,” he says quickly. “And my alpha came here instead of returning to the district after work so he’s going to get in trouble.”

 

Naomi is silent for a long while. Castiel suddenly feels nervous. Despite being a middle aged man, his mother still scares the shit out of him. Maybe its because he needs a favor and he’s embarrassed and feels guilty about not having her meet Dean first, and he breaks out in a cold sweat. She could decide that Dean should spend a few nights in jail to make an example of him. Not the best first impression on Dean’s part, but Castiel will fight for him.

 

“I see,” she says finally. “I want to meet him, so keep this Friday evening open. Don’t worry about the rest.”

 

Castiel breathes a sigh of relief. “Thank you, mother.”

 

She laughs softly, the sound sinister in Castiel’s ear “See you soon, Castiel.”

 

“Bye.” Castiel slowly ends the call and tosses his phone on his couch. He presses his face into his hands and heaves a sigh. It’d probably be better if Dean just goes to jail.

 

\--

 

“I think you’re exaggerating,” Dean says when they see each other again on Wednesday. Castiel is spending the night at Dean’s place because he has the night shift the next day. Dean has his nose buried in Castiel’s neck as the omega stirs the pot of noodles.

 

“I’m not, Dean. She’ll humiliate you.”

 

“I don’t care. Jail sucks, but it’s only for a few days.”

 

“You’re okay with a felony charge on your record?”

 

“Bobby knows me and won’t give a shit, so that’s all that matters.” He rubs his hands over Castiel’s abdomen. “Did you take a test yet?”

 

“N-not yet,” Castiel replies shyly. It hasn’t been a week yet and he knows how biology works. Some omegas claim that they can feel they are pregnant way before a test can detect something and while Castiel is inclined to believe them he doesn’t trust that it’ll be the same for him.

 

“God, you smell so good,” Dean murmurs against the back of his neck, lips ghosting over his healing bite mark. Castiel shivers, heat pooling in his groin.

 

“Dean, I’m hungry. Let’s eat first, please?” Castiel nearly begs. Dean chuckles and nips his ear.

 

“Alright, alright.”

 

Castiel never knew that being mated could feel like this. If he’d known about it sooner, he would have been looking for an alpha to shack up with years ago. The feeling is wonderful, but Dean is also a big part of it too. He’s funny, easy going, handsome, and just a joy to be around. He’s not perfect; he is immature and stubborn. He has terrible table manners and doesn’t like to knock before entering a closed door. But to Castiel, Dean feels perfect. Maybe it’s the post mating honeymoon phase that’s making him gaga over a singular man, but he thinks it’ll be like this for the rest of his life.

 

Could being too sexy also be a flaw? Yes, yes it could. Castiel is exhausted and is ready for bed but Dean presses up against him and his body betrays him. The hard contours of Dean’s body line up with Castiel’s back, and Castiel can feel his hot erection against his ass. Castiel made it a point for Dean to wear some article of clothing to bed but the alpha probably “forgot” as he usually does.

 

“Dean,” Castiel whispers accusatorily. Dean wraps his arm around him.

 

“Cas, I’m sorry,” he says, sincerely apologetic. “I won’t do anything. I promise. You just smell really, really good.” He kisses the scar on the back of Castiel’s neck. The problem is, Dean smells wonderful too, and knowing that Dean wants him gets his body revved up. He can feel slick starting to seep out of him. Dean’s cock twitches against him in response.

 

“Can you make it quick?” Castiel asks. He feels Dean’s lips curve in a triumphant grin.

 

“Yes, definitely.”

 

He gently turns Castiel onto his back and settles between his legs. Dean’s body is warm and solid. Castiel sighs into Dean’s kiss, tasting the mint of his toothpaste. Dean brings a hand down to stroke his cock briefly then reaches lower to his wet entrance. Castiel moans as one finger enters him followed shortly by another. Dean likes foreplay, when not driven crazy by mating pheromones, and his touch undoes Castiel as much as his knot does.

 

“Dean,” Castiel murmurs, running his hands through his alpha’s hair. Dean kisses his jaw and works on an inch of skin just above Castiel’s collar bone. He also likes leaving marks on Castiel’s body. Castiel usually gives as good as he gets though. If Dean’s coworkers ever notice, Dean doesn’t mention anything to him.

 

“I know, baby,” Dean replies huskily. He rears up, causing the sheets to fall down to his hips, exposing them to the cool air. He motions for Castiel to turn around. Castiel obeys, shifting carefully so that he doesn’t kick Dean in an important place. Dean raises his hips, spreads his cheeks apart, and dives right into Castiel’s slick entrance, tongue licking and probing. Castiel mewls in delight because fuck Dean is really, really good at this. Dean tried experimenting once with trying to make Castiel come by eating his ass out, but he got too impatient from Castiel’s pleas to fuck him.

 

“Hurry,” Castiel says breathlessly, arching his back and presenting because that’s what good omegas do when they want a knot. And he needs Dean’s. Badly. “Alpha please,” he begs, knowing Dean’s weakness for dirty talk. Dean leans up and presses the tip of his cock to Castiel’s entrance, barely breeching the ring of muscle. Castiel tries to push back but Dean eases the pressure. Castiel groans in frustration. “We don’t have time!”

 

“There’s plenty of time, Cas, especially if you don’t want to play fair.” The moonlight slightly shuttered by the blinds on the window cast Dean in an ethereal glow, shading his body perfectly and making his eyes gleam in a predatorily. Castiel whimpers at the sudden jolt of lust at the sight. Slick trickles down his balls and thighs and he wants, goddammit.

 

“I’m sorry,” he says. “I’m sorry Dean.”

 

Dean’s strokes his back and sides thoughtfully. “You’re always so demanding, Cas. And you always know how to push my buttons.” He tilts his head, considering. “You must be hungry for my knot.”

 

Castiel shivers. “Yes.” The omega part of his brain is starting to take over. Castiel tries to avoid this phenomena in bed because its embarrassing and leaves him writhing and begging for Dean. Seeing, hearing, and feeling Dean exaggerate his alpha role in bed gets Castiel’s body ramped up in seconds. Now, Dean is definitely not playing fair. Castiel still has a few tricks up his sleeve, but they can’t get carried away. He doesn’t want to have to hide a limp at work.

 

Dean rubs his cock over the slick on his omega’s thighs and groin to lube it up before pressing agonizingly slowly into Castiel. They both groan at the sensation. Dean holds onto Castiel’s hips and starts moving in deep, rhythmic thrusts. Castiel spreads his knees wider, silently prompting for Dean to move harder and faster. His erection starts to throb painfully as Dean brushes against his prostate with each thrust.

 

“Harder,” Castiel demands. Dean eases the force of his thrusts in response. Castiel squirms and tries to thrust back but the other male keeps a tight hold on him. “Dean!”

 

“Not so fast, baby. You’ll come when I say you can.” Dean leans over him, steadying himself with one hand on the bed as he kisses and licks the bond bite he placed on Castiel. Castiel groans, head hanging in pleasure as Dean picks up the pace. Dean tilts his hips and Castiel makes a loud, keening noise. Dean grins against his skin and leans back to start fucking him properly. Castiel’s brain turns completely off.

 

“Just like that, alpha,” he gasps incoherently. “Oh god.” He babbles off a litany of Dean’s name mixed in with curses, sounding more and more desperate. Dean’s knot starts to catch on Castiel’s entrance but Dean pulls back, not thrusting deep enough for it to happen. Castiel whimpers loudly at that, begging Dean to knot him, but Dean doesn’t change methods.

 

Instead, he slows down and shifts his hips so that his cock no longer brushes up against Castiel’s prostate. Castiel groans at the loss.

 

“Dean, I need it,” Castiel says, looking at him over his shoulder. Dean places a kiss on his temple.

 

“Not yet, baby.” Once they’ve calmed down enough, he picks up the pace again, hitting his mate’s sweet spot once more. When Castiel starts getting close again, he eases off, thrusting lazily. Castiel wants to cry.

 

By the fourth time Dean pulls back, he does. Castiel’s body is trembling and his cock and balls ache with the need to release. One touch can undo him. Hell, he doesn’t need it if Dean just knots him, but his alpha cealy has other plans. Castiel reaches back to touch Dean’s hand on his hip, a silent plea. Dean pulls out and carefully turns him over.

 

“I got you, Cas.” He kisses him deeply. Castiel sobs into it as Dean opens him back up, pressing inside until his nearly formed knot slips in. Castiel wraps his arms around him as Dean drives into him in a way that they both need it. “Come for me, baby,” he murmurs against Castiel’s lips. Castiel tosses his head back as his orgasm crashes over him, wrenching a stuttered scream from his lungs. Dean follows a second later with a curse, his knot locking them together as he pumps comes inside his mate. Castiel curls into him, whimpering at how good it feels to have Dean filling him completely. He barely registers the dampness on his and Dean’s chins that look like it came from him.

 

“Holy crap, Dean,” Cas says, sighing in satisfaction and falling back onto the bed. Dean rests against him, sweaty and panting. Castiel’s brain is so fried he doesn’t even care that they should clean up a little before falling asleep.

 

When Castiel wakes up the next morning, its to a deep ache in his lower back and wobbly legs. He glares at his still slumbering mate and decides to punish him by not making him any coffee.


End file.
